


BA-BA-DOOK

by Nikeleit



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Монстров порождает не только Сумрак. Антон не верит в первых и забыл, что есть второе, но рано или поздно приходится вспомнить и поверить.Работа была написана для фандома Миров Лукъяненко на ФБ-2017





	BA-BA-DOOK

**Author's Note:**

> мувиверс. AU, где после использования Мела Светлана все-таки остается Светлой волшебницей, а Антон — обычным человеком. Незаметный UST. Для большей визуализации НЁХа посмотрите клип 2rbina 2rista BA-BA-DOOK (но лучше днем и со включенным светом).

Антон давно не боится темноты, потому что прекрасно знает, кто скрывается в ней. Руки с когтями под кроватями, искривленные лапы деревьев, стучащиеся в окна, глаза в узорах на стене, могильные завывания из шкафа — просто выходки взбесившегося сознания. Когда Надюшка задает вопрос, откуда у него шрам на шее, Антон мрачнеет и трет виски: голова мгновенно начинает раскалываться, будто он забыл что-то очень важное. Взгляд жены в такие моменты довольно странный: одновременно жалостливый и настороженный. Городецкий привык не спрашивать, почему ее часто не бывает дома и почему ее больничный халат покрывается тонким налетом пыли в шкафу, если она работает хирургом, пусть даже и в частной клинике. После таких вопросов Света либо плачет, либо выглядит как вор, застуканный в самый неподходящий момент, и весь разговор сводится на нет, а утром снова невыносимо раскалывается голова.

— Папа, мне страшно. — Антон отрывается от микросхем очередного принесенного на починку ноутбука и выпрямляется, убирая мелкие детали подальше от детских рук. — Можно я посплю с тобой?

— Что случилось? — Наде шесть лет, через год она пойдет в школу, но до сих пор отказывается спать без своего плюшевого медвежонка, которого ей подарил «добрый дядя Борис».

Дядя Борис, он же Борис Игнатьевич, — главный врач клиники, в которой работает Светлана. Хороший, в общем-то, мужик, только будто застрявший в одном возрасте. А еще он крестный Нади — мама настояла на этом.

— Ко мне кто-то плохой стучится, постоянно. Еще и тихо так, «тук-тук», будто без приглашения войти не может, а если будет стучать громко — его прогонят, — объясняет дочь, устраиваясь на кровати на половине Светланы и заворачиваясь в одеяло.

— Почему же сразу плохой? — Городецкий улыбается, поправляя подушку и гася основной свет, оставляя только ночник на рабочем столе.

— Ну как ты не понимаешь, пап. Разве хороший стал бы стучаться по ночам? — с серьезным лицом говорит девочка, крепко захватывая ладонь отца своими пальцами. 

— Тоже верно, — Антон ложится рядом, мысленно ставя себе пометку отстричь уже ветки, которые доходят до их окон, чтобы больше не пугали дочь по ночам. — Тогда мы его ни за что не пустим, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Надя зевает, закрывая глаза. — Только ты не думай, что дело в ветках за окном, он в стене стучится.

— В стене? — Городецкий приподнимает бровь: это уже не первый раз, когда дочь угадывает его мысли, но он списывает все на детскую наблюдательность, ведь уже давно велся разговор о том, что пора спилить эти треклятые ветки. 

— Ага, — то ли мурчит, то ли бормочет себе под нос ребенок, глядя на него сонными глазенками. — А мама скоро придет?

— Скоро. Ты спи, солнышко, — он целует дочку в лоб, чтобы скрыть дрогнувший лживый тон, и ждет с полчаса, пока она не уснет. 

Ей-богу, самому хочется уснуть рядом с ней, но нельзя: ноут надо вернуть владельцу завтра утром, заказ срочный, но и заплатили за него хорошо. Поэтому Антон лишь накрывает дочку поверх одеяла пледом и вновь садится за работу. К двум часам ночи он наконец разгибается и идет на кухню, чтобы выпить воды. Так тихо, что слышно, как зудит нить накаливания в лампе, как кто-то из соседей шагает по лестнице, как стучат в стену. Стоп, стучат в стену? Антон мотает головой: ну вот выслушал страх дочки, теперь самому мерещится всякое. Он прикладывает ухо к стене, даже радуясь, что Светланы дома нет — засмеяла бы, взрослый тридцатилетний мужик, а таким занимается. Действительно стучат. Надо бы завтра попросить соседей, чтобы были потише. Вот только, уже засыпая, Городецкий вспоминает, что никаких соседей за стенкой в комнате Надюшки, смежной с кухней, нет. Там просто несущая стена дома.

— Ты проходи, проходи, не стесняйся. — Антон, с ноутбуком в сумке и подробными разъяснениями в голове, что же именно случилось, заходит в квартирку к хозяйке, никак не ожидая, что ею окажется женщина в довольно почтенном возрасте. — А на возраст мой даже не смотри, я еще в эксплуатации первых ЭВМ участвовала.

— Простите, я вроде... — Антон хмурится, проходя на кухню, попутно поглаживая угольно-черного кота.

— Да ты не первый, — хозяйка машет рукой, испачканной в муке, от чего в воздухе несколько секунд вместе с пылью кружатся мелкие белые крупицы. — Ко мне иногда совсем молодые ребята приходят, только-только молоко на губах обсохло, и думают, что я старая и глупая. Ты присаживайся, в ногах правды нет. Чай будешь?

— Но нет ее и выше. Да, спасибо, не откажусь. — Путь до хозяйки был долгим, а делать все равно нечего, да и женщиной она кажется интересной. — А вас как звать-величать? — старое полузабытое обращение чертовски не вяжется его обычным лексиконом. Откуда только вспомнилось?

— Ишь ты, все забыл, а это не забыл, — она прищуривается, серебряные серьги с рубинами мерно качаются в такт шагам. — Арина Родионовна я.

— Как няня Пушкина? — Антон посмеивается, делая первый глоток чая.

— Она самая и есть, — женщина садится рядом, полотенцем отгоняя кота. — Брысь. Как вообще жизнь-то у тебя?

— Да все в порядке, — он слегка удивлен таким вопросом, будто они с ней старые знакомые, но тут же объясняет самому себе: женщина пожилая, судя по коту — одинокая, вот и разговаривает со всеми, кто заходит. — Как в сказках, жена — красавица, да дочка — умница, спит, правда, в последнее время плохо.

«Поостерегся бы ты, Антошка, с ней так откровенничать», — звучит в голове голос уже не в первый раз, знакомый такой, усталый. Городецкий отставляет кружку, доставая из сумки ноутбук и принимаясь объяснять, что случилось и как дальше этого избежать.

— Время-времечко летит, вот и тебе пора бежать, а то опоздаешь снова.

— Куда опоздаю, Арина Родионовна? — он улыбается, натягивая кеды в коридоре, опираясь о стену.

— Известно куда, на встречу с судьбой, — Арина сжимает плечо пальцами, неожиданно острые когти больно впиваются в кожу. — Ты запомни: что бы ни случилось, ты шкаф ночью не открывай и кресло-качалку не трогай. И дочке запрети подходить, понял? Нечисть там сидит, страшная, я такой, почитай, века два не видела.

— Нечисть, значит, — Городецкий хмурится. — Подождите, а как вы... про качалку узнали? — договаривает он уже в дверь, не заметив, что оказался в подъезде. 

«Бредятина какая-то», — думает он, пока едет домой в метро. Вокруг невыносимо душно, несмотря на поздний час (ох, сколько же он у этой Арины провел, что не заметил, как стемнело? Ведь вроде на пять минут зашел!). «Осторожно, двери закрываются, следующая станция — Водный стадион», — объявляет женский голос, Антон прижимается лбом к автоматическим дверям, отчего-то чувствуя мерзкий привкус крови на губах. Водный стадион, водный стадион, но погодите, ведь ему совсем в другую сторону и на другую ветку? «Заговорила тебя ведьма, Антошенька, ой заговорила», — вновь тот же усталый мужской голос, от которого становится чуть легче и голова уже не так болит. 

— В интересном мы все-таки мире живем, Свет, — говорит он за ужином. — Клиентка у меня сегодня странная была, про какую-то нечисть все говорила.

— А, что? Какую честь? — она даже не отрывается от очередных своих бумаг, еле улавливая смысл фразы, и у Антона пропадает все желание рассказывать.

— Да так, не бери в голову.

— Слушай, я завтра улетаю в Прагу, на симпозиум, на три дня, вы тут сами с Надюшкой разберетесь как-нибудь?

— Разберемся. — Городецкий отставляет почти нетронутый ужин, аппетит совсем пропадает. — Ты, главное, возвращайся.

Ночью он слышит, как противно скрипит кресло-качалка в комнате дочери, а из стены снова доносится странный стук. Утром, собирая Надюшку в садик, он находит на ее столе порванный рисунок. Все бы ничего, только обрывки складываются в странного человечка со шляпой, черным языком и двумя рядами треугольных зубов во рту, сидящего в кресле-качалке. Половину дня Городецкий проводит на всяких крипи-сообществах и мракопедии, но ничего такого похожего там и близко нет. 

**BAAAA-BAAA-DOOOOK  
**   
Антон подскакивает на кровати, трет глаза и смотрит на часы — половина второго ночи, куда делся остаток дня и вечер, он снова не помнит. Надюшка кричит и плачет в своей комнате, и он спешит к ней, включая во всем доме свет. Двери шкафа, который он собственноручно закрыл на замок и выкинул ключ, открыты. Антон давно не боится темноты, но сейчас ему страшно, потому что дочка никак не может успокоиться, она все плачет и просит прогнать «страшного дядю», а стук из стены меж тем продолжается и никак не утихает. 

— Это пройдет, — говорит он, — все пройдет. — Прижимая дочь к себе, он как никогда хочет, чтобы вся эта чертовщина закончилась. 

— Пап, мне страшно, — Надя дрожит, как осиновый лист на ветру, зажмурив глаза. — Не открывай! — говорит она за несколько секунд до того, как раздается звонок в дверь. — Не открывай, па-а-а-ап! — дочь висит на его руке, точно котенок, зубами вцепившийся, но Антон будто не слышит и не чувствует, шагая ко входной двери, с мутным взглядом и полной уверенностью, что поступает правильно.

Стук теперь со всех сторон, не только из стен; от него скрипят лампы, зеркало идет трещинами, в дверь уже не звонят, а молотят кулаками, и где-то вдали назойливо зудят комары. 

— Да чтоб вам всем провалиться, — рычит Городецкий, обдирая обои на стене ногтями, — кто там?!

Ответа нет, Надя пронзительно кричит, когда дверь распахивается, а Антон проваливается во тьму, успев заметить лишь печальные серые глаза мужчины, закутанного в черное пальто. 

— Очнулся, Городецкий? — голос из сознания, который он привык считать просто «гласом разума», внезапно оказывается совершенно реальным и принадлежащим человеку. — С пробуждением.

— Где я? — Антон хрипит, приподнимаясь на локте. 

— Ты в своей квартире, в своей постели, — мужчина напротив терпеливо всматривается в его черты лица. 

— Вы кто?

— Я? Я ваш сосед сверху. Артур, приятно познакомиться. 

— Что-то я вас не помню, — Антон трет глаза и принимает протянутый собеседником стакан с водой.

— Я из дома почти не выхожу, врачи запретили, — он указывает на трость рядом со своей правой ногой. — Но у вас слишком громко дочка кричала, я и спустился проверить, может что случилось. Вы мне открыли, а дальше в обморок упали. Не беспокойтесь, Надежда спит спокойно в гостиной на диване, я ее уложил. 

Антон прислушивается к тикающим часам в тишине квартиры, слишком все запутанно и странно: и то, как незаметно собеседник перескочил с «ты» на «вы», и вся эта чертовщина, и опять этот назойливый комариный писк. 

— Я пойду, пожалуй, если вы будете так любезны за мной закрыться. — Артур поднимается и, прихрамывая, идет к двери. Антону почему-то мерещатся перепончатые крылья за его спиной и длинный хвост, на который кто-то неудачно наступил, поэтому Артур и хромает. 

**BAAA-BAAAA-DOOOOK**

— Вы что-то сказали? — Городецкий ловит мужчину за плечо, вновь слыша эти странные звуки. Боже, почему такая длинная ночь? Неужели сейчас всего лишь половина четвертого? 

— Я молчал, — степенно отвечает тот ему, бросая резкий короткий взгляд. Мерещится, что глаза эти не серые, а желтые, раздвоенные, как у демона.

— Отче наш, — тихим шепотом начинает молитву Антон, не сводя взгляда с неожиданного визитера.

— А вот так меня еще не оскорбляли, — Артур хмыкает и отпускает ручку двери, разворачиваясь.

Свет в коридоре неожиданно гаснет, и Городецкий еле слышно матерится: опять выбило пробки. Дом старый, такое часто бывало до сегодняшней ночи, но сейчас это особенно пугает. 

**BAAAAA-BAAAAA-DOOOOK**

В зеркале мелькает чья-то тень, и Антон начинает задыхаться, будто его душат. Ощущение неуютно знакомое, и он тянется рукой к шее, но вместо ожидаемого (почему? И что вообще с его памятью происходит?) железного ошейника-цепи — просто голая кожа. Когда он открывает глаза, то все вокруг будто пропустили через фильтр «сепия» и назойливые комары мелькают туда-сюда. Городецкий пытается пошевелить рукой, но не получается, даже дышится через раз.

— Паучий паралич, не вставай. — Он скашивает глаза на Артура. 

Куда только делись хромота и усталость, мужчина твердо шагает к нечисти, прикрываясь щитом, пытаясь загнать ее в угол, что, впрочем, немного сложно из-за паучьей прыти.  
**  
**BAAAAA-BAAAA-DOOOOK  
  
Тварь хрипит и шипит, противный скрежещущий смех бьет по перепонкам, она двигается к гостиной. «Там же Надя!» — Антон пытается сбросить с себя оковы паралича, хоть как-то добраться до дочери. Вены на руках и шее вздуваются, ползти, опутанному этой мерзостью, невероятно тяжело, но в мозгу бьется «Надя-Надя-Надя», и Городецкий ползет, из последних сил, в итоге кулем валясь в проеме между коридором и комнатой. Последнее, что он слышит, — это крик дочери и свист, чувствует обжигающий жар и отключается.

«Когда уже закончится этот хренов флешбек?» — думает он, едва очухавшись. Вокруг него голоса: жена, дочь, Борис Игнатьевич, Артур. Антон открывает глаза, искоса наблюдая за осколками прошлой мирной жизни. 

— Папа!

— Пить. — Городецкий пьет жадно, захлебываясь, струйка воды со слюной течет по подбородку, но на внешний вид ему сейчас откровенно наплевать. — Здрасьте, шеф, давно не виделись.

— Антон, — Гесер вымученно улыбается, — здравствуй. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо Завулону, чувствую себя дерьмово, но живым.

— Антон, мы...

— Не надо, Свет, я понимаю. — На самом деле ни хрена он не понимает, в особенности зачем было настолько перестраховываться с его и так очищенным Мелом сознанием и накладывать дополнительные стирания памяти, но это может подождать. Главное, что Надя жива, а та Тварь... — Кстати, что это было?

— Бабадук, — Завулон морщится, пряча поврежденную кисть. — Он питается подсознательными страхами, в основном детскими, подпитывается от ссор или просто напряженной обстановки, выбирая, как правило, семьи, обладает невероятной прыгучестью, как редкий вид пауков, и его почти невозможно убить. 

— Его породил Сумрак?

— К сожалению, нет. Его породили страшилки, которые рассказывали детям, когда они не хотели вести себя примерно. Помнишь легенду про Баюна, который рассказывал сказку, ребенок умирал, и он съедал его тело? Вот тут примерно так же, только Бабадук действует в основном на нервную систему и ощущения. Весь этот стук, звуки из шкафа, скрип кресла-качалки или просто мебели плюс общий вид, — Гесер трет висок, мрачно смотря на будто разом угасшую Светлану. — Вам повезло, что Завулон, вопреки всем запретам Инквизиции, решил тебя навестить именно сегодня. 

— Что будет дальше?

— А что будет, — бывший (нынешний?) шеф пожимает плечами и грузно поднимается из кресла. — Ты снова Иной, только второго уровня, а не вне категорий, можешь возвращаться в Дозор. Я пойду, Света, можно тебя на пару минут?

— Даже не попрощаешься? — Завулон оборачивается к нагнавшему его Антону и усмехается, все еще опираясь на трость.

— Зачем прощаться, если скоро мы все равно увидимся, — Городецкий пожимает плечами, смотрит неловко, то ли вспоминая главу Дневного Дозора, то ли заново запоминая.

— Спасибо, Артур, — поколебавшись пару мгновений, Светлый кладет ладонь на плечо Темного. — Ну за то, что спас и меня, и Наденьку.

— Спасибо, Антошка, на хлеб не намажешь. Я не прощаюсь, — говорит тот, выходя на лестничную клетку.

Городецкий закрывает за ним дверь, пытаясь заново привыкнуть к старой реальности. Его все еще гложет небрежно брошенное Гесером «вопреки всем запретам Инквизиции», и он обязательно спросит у Завулона, что там был за запрет, почему он вообще так интересуется им и как ему все-таки удалось убить Тварь, но это все будет позже. А сейчас ему надо побыть с дочерью.


End file.
